Garden of Eden
by bluewings42
Summary: For Ed, she is the weirdest and most otherworldly person he's ever met, full of secrets and always keeping him in suspense. Unfortunately, he can't help but be attracted to that. Rated T EdxOC


**Author Note~** Because FMA ended (sadly), I decided to tribute it with an EdxOC story. It's my first and I really had fun with the story so enjoy.

* By the way, Zoi Dentro is pronounced [Zoey Dentro]

* * *

**Seed One**: _Scarlet Ivy_

_

* * *

_

It is believed that God created the first humans, Adam and Eve. They lived in a dimension, known as the Garden of Eden, a mythological paradise like none other, full of animals and life; it satisfied all necessary needs of the two.

The only condition was that they would not eat the forbidden fruit.

But there was a sly serpent, a snake that tempted Eve to eat the fruit forbidden by God. An apple from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. As Eve ate the fruit, which she later gave to Adam, their eyes opened to the world.

The angry God banished them from the garden and cursed the two and the serpent. That became the start of humanity.

So, what happened to the Garden of Eden? What happened to the tree?

* * *

"Congratulations for passing the state alchemist exam," Colonel Roy Mustang announced, pleasantly smiling at their new addition. Which happens to be a girl. Go figure, who else does this womanizer smile for? "Right, Scarlet Ivy Alchemist?"

"I don't get this," the young girl asked, pointing to the paper in her hands, "where did the Fuhrer generate Scarlet Ivy from?"

The Colonel laughed slightly at the girl's innocence as the others in the room prepared for Mustang's flirting. "I'd think you would know yourself, considering how striking your flaming red hair is and your intriguing alchemical powers using nature. Don't you think, Scarlet Ivy Alchemist, or should I say, Zoi Dentro?"

She gave a monotonous glare at the Colonel and returned to the paper. "Is that so?" Her bright green eyes glanced upon the silver watch in her left hand and then to the paper in her right. The test itself was surprisingly easy. _Now, what's next?_

"For a girl at the age of 13 to pass the exam itself is quite a wonder. Though, unfortunately, someone beat you to the title of youngest passing State Alchemist."

"Really?" Zoi said sarcastically, not interested at all.

"Well, for your first assignment, come back tomorrow morning okay?" Mustang added. She got up from the chair, taking that as a note of dismissal.

"Can I ask something, Scarlet Ivy?"

"What?" she answered.

"On your sheet, it said you applied to be a State Alchemist to 'find your way back.' Just where is it you are trying to get back to?"

"That's strictly confidential, I'm afraid, Colonel Mustang," she smirked, slightly on the evil side. She turned for the door and waved, "See ya tomorrow."

As the door clicked to a close, the Colonel sighed. "Well, well, well, isn't our new recruit quite a charmer?"

"Well, she definitely doesn't have a taste for you," Brenda said, stamping a document. It's one of the things Mustang doesn't see when talking to a girl, she definitely glared at him the whole time.

"You think? She did give me a cute smile."

"That was definitely a smirk. Don't twist the facts, Colonel."

"Either way, since this is her first mission, and she seems like the reckless type, I wonder if her going alone would be okay."

"Hey, didn't the Elric bothers arrive back for assessment yesterday?" Fuery mused, lighting a cigarette. Havoc took a deep breath then exhaled, a puff of white smoke coming out. No one actually works unless Lt. Hawkeye was around.

"Hmm, is that so?" Mustang said.

* * *

[_2 days later_]

The phone in the Colonel's office rang loudly. Unfortunately, Roy Mustang is currently being forced to do his paperwork by Riza Hawkeye at gunpoint so he is unavailable. So, Riza answered.

"Hello? This is Lt. Riza Hawkeye from the Colonel Mustang's office."

'Lt. Hawkeye, can you put Colonel on the phone _right_ _now_.' Even Riza could tell this is the voice of a pissed off State Alchemist known as Scarlet Ivy. Lt. Hawkeye gladly handed the telephone to Roy.

"Hello? This is Colonel Roy Mustang."

'Mustang, I definitely hate you.'

"Uh, Scarlet Ivy, something wrong?" Roy replied uneasily, sensing every inch of the spite in her voice.

'You just had to send me to a dreary, sun-less, rainy, and wet place didn't you?'

"I've heard that Hoseliin is in its rainy season now but-"

"Apparently, that was _not_ in the briefing notes.'

"My apologies," Mustang apologized quickly, sweating profusely. She sounded like she's ready to jump out of the phone and kill him any second, or maybe worst.

'...'

"So...you finished your job, correct?"

'Of course! And when I get back, make sure your coffin is ready.'

_Click_.

The other side has hung up. Roy slowly put the phone down and sat in his chair stiffly.

"Was that the Scarlet Ivy Alchemist?" Havoc asked, interested in the Colonel's white-as-a-ghost reaction.

"It seems the silent but deadly types really exist."

"At least she got the job done," Havoc replied. That's just the least of their problems though.

From then on, Zoi Dentro forever harbors hate for her superior, Roy Mustang.

* * *

"Back-up?" Edward Elric exclaimed.

"Yes, another State Alchemist has been sent to Wellings in attempts to stop some riots between a group of thugs and the military there. I'm not sure she could-"

"She?" Al and Ed said at the same time.

"Yes, our new State Alchemist is a _she_. It happens once in a while, you know. You guys shouldn't be so surprised," Roy explained. Of course they aren't surprised, their teacher is who again?

"Anyway, who is this new State Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"The Scarlet Ivy Alchemist, or Zoi Dentro, age 13, she happened to pass the State Alchemist exam 3 weeks ago and is currently in Wellings. Go help out, if possible. She might already have things under control by now, but I haven't received any calls from her yet so I'm unsure."

"Wow, that's young; you sent a 13 year old to stop a riot?" Ed chided to the Colonel.

"She's a lot scarier than you think." The others in the room made murmurs of agreement. Just who is this Scarlet Ivy Alchemist?

"Don't worry, we'll help out to the best we can," Alphonse replied sincerely.

"That's good to hear," the Colonel sighed, "and, by the way, tell her to not kill anyone."

With that, the two Elric brothers set off to Wellings, curious of whom this (infamous) Scarlet Ivy Alchemist is. For what they don't know is that it will be a life-changing moment.


End file.
